pixelstarshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Android Studio
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- 'Summary' The Android Studio is a 2x2 Defense room unlocked at level seven. It's one of three rooms that can deploy Androids in combat. Up to two Androids can be deployed at a time, and they cannot be controlled by the player. Instead, they follow a preset AI. In addition, Androids are also given the lowest Crew Seniority possible when deployed. The Android Studio can deploy the Service Droid (Repair rooms under 100% HP), Defender Droid (Attacks enemy boarders), and Boarder Droid (Boards the enemy ship using the Teleport). 'Usage' 'In Combat' Androids are very flexible, so players may want to destroy the Android Studio to remove the threat of Androids. Thus, make sure the Android Studio has 1-4 Armor blocks around it. In addition, Androids can cause heavy traffic for the player's Lifts if they are constantly being deployed away from their target destination, so placement of the Android Studio is crucial. Service Droids are best deployed near the center of the player's ship, Defender Droids should be deployed near commonly boarded rooms like the Small Reactor, and Boarder Droids should be deployed near the Teleport. 'Android Combos' ---- Service Droid Combo SupportGame ' + ' ---- *'Advantages:' It's an efficient and effective way to repair damaged rooms. It can also heal other Crew with its Healing Rain ability. *'Disadvantages:' It's easily countered by boarders. In addition, it may prevent repair Crew closer to the damaged room from entering. *'Additional Notes:' This is currently the most common combo seen in battle. ---- Defender Droid Combo SupportGame ' + ' ---- *'Advantages:' It's quite effective at dealing with boarders. Its Critical Strike ability lets it do guranteed chip damage to boarders. *'Disadvantages:' It's very situantional since Defender Droids are only used to fend off boarders. ---- Boarder Droid Combo ConditionGame ' + ' ---- *'Advantages:' It allows for continuous boarding of an enemy ship. Its ability can be used to deal chip damage to rooms, and the Androids themselves can trigger Landmines early. *'Disadvantages:' The Boarder Droid AI is hilariously bad, sometimes teleporting themselves to certain death. They can also take up Android space if the enemy stunlocks your Teleport. ---- Service and Attack Combo SupportGame ' + ( / )' ---- *'Advantages:' A Service Droid handles repair whilst a Defender/Boarder Droid accomplishes their tasks (Attacking boarders, boarding enemy). This allows for more versatility. *'Disadvantages:' Only one Android is used per task, meaning it's pretty mediocre at it. 'When To Use' The Android Studio is used to substitute or support Crew onboard a player's ship. Service Droids are best used to support repair Crew, Defender Droids can be used to substitute defense Crew, and Boarder Droids can be used for continuous boarding. Your strategy determines what Androids you will use. For example, a Penetrator Missile strategy requires a lot of repair Crew, so Service Droids can be used to support them. 'AI' The Android Studio requires AI to equip and deploy built Androids. Without it, Android(s) will not be equipped without manual intervention. Below is a list of Android equip commands. The "Set Highest __" commands don't actually work for Androids due to their status as Crew. ---- Set Cheapest Items -> Android That Costs The Least Amount Of To Build Set Dearest Items -> Android That Costs The Most Amount Of To Build Set Item To None -> Unequip Androids ---- 'Crew Interactions' The Android Studio is buffed with the Engine stat on Crew. The reload reduction formula applied when the Android Studio is buffed can be found here. 'Trivia' *The Android Studio uses the Bolter's destroyed sprite. *The level 4 and 5 Android Studio used to share the same upgrade display sprite on accident. 'Gallery' BolterDestroyed.png|The AS' destroyed sprite. AndroidStudioOld1.gif|The old Lv.1 AS sprite. AndroidStudioOld2.gif|The old Lv.2 AS sprite. AndroidStudioOld3.gif|The old Lv.3 AS sprite. AndroidStudioOld4.gif|The old Lv.4 AS sprite. AndroidStudioOld5.gif|The old Lv.5 AS sprite. Category:Rooms Category:Defensive Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Defence